What We Have Been Waiting For
by NeeyahTwins
Summary: Okay well now Soul and Maka are now seniors and Soul's mom want's him to come home and finish his music like his older brother. What will soul chose? Is what everyone going to get what they where waiting for? SoulxMaka KidxLiz PattyxCrona Black*StarxTubaski OC's
1. Meetings with feelings

Niyahtwins: Hi I'm new here its nice to meet you * waving arms*.

(^o^): Like they care start the story * hitting niyah with a fan*

NT: yah yah * kicking her out the room* well enjoy

(^o^): * in the hallway* she does not own **_Soul__ Eater_**

* * *

"Maka~"''''

"Wait.."

"Chop."

Soul grunted and fell to the floor with his meister deep green eyes staring him down with weight.

"Soul I thought I told you to get ready half an hour ago, we're late for our own meeting with death" she said walking to his room. He heard his closet door open, and flew into his room in front of the door.

"That's _uncool_ Maka to go threw a man's stuff"

"Soul do you really want me to knock you out, and put on your cloths for you" Maka growled. Then soul had a flash back of his junior year and moved looking like a lost puppy on his bed. She picked out black pants and a red t-shirt, and walked out of his room and went to hers.

She closed the door and saw that Blair was sleeping on her bed. 'At lest you're in here and not Soul's room' she thought. She looked herself in the mirror. Her brown/blond hair were to her waist and she put it to her old hair style, two pigtails on the side of her head, Her skirt was pink with ruffles that went above her knee and her shirt was red with words in black **' This is me like me or not ' **on it. She had on red sandals. She looked into her deep green eyes and saw her mom. which Maka wishes to see. She walked out of the room and sat on the couch and closed her eyes thinking of her mom.

Soul was looking at himself, his hair white and his eyes red. Soul was finally taller then Maka which he thinks is 'cool'. He walked out of the room and hovered over Maka staring at her light face 'so pale' he thought. Her relaxed face showed what she was thinking about. When Maka opened her eyes, she nearly fall to the floor trying to make herself a ball. "Don't just randomly stare at people it's weird " Maka whined getting up

"Whatever"

Maka walked to the door with a flushed-ed face hoping that soul didn't see. and he didn't.

* * *

"I the amazing Black Star want's to eat" black star said getting on top of the car. Tubaski looked at her blue haired meister boyfriend and signed.

"You know that we have to _wait_ on maka and soul to come" The raven haired Tubaski said.

"They shall get here sooner so they can be in my godliness" Black Star replied jumping down from the car and looking straight into his weapon's eyes (Yes thats right all the guys are now taller), which in turn Tubaski backed up and blushed. For doing that Black Star sat on the car and laughed.

Maka saw what happened with Tubaski and Black Star and looked at Soul who wasn't looking 'would we ever be like that' she thought ' naww maybe not '.

Maka's phone went off and she saw that it Kid-Kun.

"Come on the godly Black Star wants to eat" Black Star grinned looking at them come up.

"That'll have to wait .It's kid and it ain't good"

* * *

NT: sorry that it's short

(^o^): Like that will make them happy but if so you should Review so we can get a car.

Black Star: yeah you should have showed more of me

NT: *knocking Black Star out* sorry about that see you later * dragging Black Star to a closet*


	2. Should have saw this coming

**I would like to thank _Sincerely The Sign_ _Painter _****for being my first revive i go on because of you so thanks**

NT: Okay I'm sorry for the last chapter and how short it was,

(^o^): Niyah has a OC named Whitney so you can't take him. Niyah owns Whitney but doesn't own _**Soul Eater**_ and never will oh how much she wish she could .

* * *

"Kid forget about the bed and let's go" Liz called to her symmetrical fiance.

"But it's uneven, that side is 3 inches up, I should just die, i'm nothing but a piece of garbage" he wept. Liz ended up dragging him out of the house to go see where patty and Whitney where. And when see walked to their "food place" Whitney was on the ground with a stab wound in his leg.

"Oh god Whitney what happened: Liz said dropping kid and running up to him.

"Something came and took Patty" Whitney grunted trying to talk.

"Omo"

"What the heck was that noise"

"Omo liz"

Liz turned around in horror to find her sister there grinning like a fool.

"Oh patty a was so scared" she hugged her sister with the horror of how she felt about what just happened.

"Liz it's okay it was that lizard that i took in but then Stein took it" patty's face got dark.

"But it don't matter he said he saw me and then picked me up and we talked for a while that's it" Patty was happy but...

'But the lizard patty had did not invade the city it was the other ones...the evil ones'

"Kid call Maka we got to go to stein and see what the heck he did to make this happen" Liz informed kid who got to his feet and reached for his phone.

" Maka it's Kid you remember those lizards that invaded the city well when stein took them in last year it seems that he has made them large and able to speak. So you'll have to miss the meeting with father and get going to Stein's house" Kid said in a Matter-of-Fact tone.

"Whitney i think you should go" Liz said walking over to pat Kid who just step away in turn.

"Why can't i come too" he replied looking left out.

"come here" Patty said in her serious tone. He came and Patty most have said something because he was dropping sweat walking off.

If you looked at Liz and patty you can tell they were sisters, they both had brown hair but Liz was longer. Patty was short and Liz was tall. When they stood by their meister. Death the Kid aka Kid the son of Death himself. His golden eyes looked as if noting would entertain them. His hair was black but he had three white strips on the left side of his head, the power to become a full death god. They walked away to stein house.

* * *

NT: I'm sorry for how short it was

(^o^): Get on with you life niyah

NT* knocking (^o^) with a hammer* Any way good bye and Review so we can buy noddles.


	3. wonders

Niyahtwins: I'm sorry that i missed a day to load. had to go to the doctor but It's here now. Okay so maybe I should the title but I wont because well get their okay. Anyway I'm doing the most to keep my stuff all right on this site.

(^o^):Niyah doesn't own **Soul Eater** and never will but she does own her school title.

* * *

Stein was rolling in his chair To get to the door, While Maria was making tea for the older students.

"I the godly Black Star want's to kick your Ass.

"I'm with Black Star on this one Stein you messed up" Soul said nodding his thanks to Maria.

"Tell me what you're really talking about." Stein replied turning his screw.

"Stein you remember those lizard that invaded the town and then you took them all here what happened to them" Liz said painting her nails.

"Don't worry it was only 5 of them that got big. The rest of them are dead"

"Then we got to kill 3 of them" Maka said

"Don't you guys got stuff to do anyway"

" I see then I'm going to the school" Kid said keeping his eyes close, Knowing that if he opens them he'll freak out from the weird layout of the room.

* * *

Bobby was walking out side to see something she did not want to see, Soul. 'If i have to do this to get my little brother back then I'm sorry Soul and Maka really I'm sorry'

* * *

Niyahtwins: Something go happen it it's go happen

(^o^): anyway see you next week and Review so when can watch a movie.


	4. Authors Note

**This is a note from the author.**

**Please forgive but it seems that I wont be able to get to this for a long time. **


	5. Bobby and MsEvans

Niyahtwins: So you have been waiting for a long time forgive me on that but i think you will really like this.

(^o^): Niyah does not own **Soul Eater.**

* * *

"I'm here for a meeting with Ms. Evans."

"She's int that room there"

"Oka..y thanks.."

" Oh Bobby I'm happy to see you made it" Ms. Evans said motioning to the girl to sit down.

"I no...we want you in this family" she went on.

"We? but Ms you're the only one here" Bobby said looking around to see if someone was going to pop out.

"Well you see my second son is not here right now... well to really say it he's with this Maka girl" Ms Evans said with a sad poker face.

"Well if he's living with this other girl and you say he's around my age, then aren't they together or something"

" So you caught on. I don't like her she took my Soul away from me... So i want you to break them up and go out with my son. You seem like a really good young woman and I think ... no I know that I like you better" Ms. Evans said ' Really I just want you to break them up and then you can go on with your sad life' she thought

" I will not do such a thing In this world it's hard to find love and it seems they have it and so i will not " Bobby said with red face getting out of the chair.

"Really you'll just leave your little brother here with me owww thanks"

"What are you talking about!" Bobby yelled turning around to look at the Ms.

" OH my dear he is just toooo Cute don't you think soo~" MS. Evans said looking at this screen with this baby on it.

Bobby quickly turned to the screen and yelled.

"Why ... Why do you have my little brother"

"Now that I got your attention ***smirks*** don't you want to go out alive with your cute baby brother. Then you will do as i say and you will do it now."

"But why" Bobby sobbed knowing that she has to or... or.

"Because dear. Money is every thing and if you need to get someone back to do so you'll have to force them if they say no~. Was the reply.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

I'm sorry Soul, Maka but i have to for my little brother.

* * *

Niyahtwins: WooooooooooW it was a good chapter short but awesome in some way.

(^o^): Reviews So we can co on and make a living.


	6. And so we meet her

Niyahtwins: And so do you hate me It's from a song so really don't answer that. but it's getting better so i say.

(^o^):Niyah doesn't own **Soul Eater** just her heat.

* * *

**At The School**

"Soul" Bobby yelled walking up to him.

"Uuuum Hi" Soul said taking his hand out.

"No thank you, how about we walk around here" she took Soul's arm and lead him away from the crew.

"Hay Maka who's that girl Soul's with" Black Star said walking up the last bit of stairs.

"I never met her before and she just took him like nothing" Maka replied looking up in aww of what just happened.

"Then you better go get him then, 'cause we're still going to see my father" Kid said walking into the school, with liz and patty behind him.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Hay let go of me" Soul said snatching his arm from this random girl.

"But Soul you don't even know my name "

"That's the point, why would someone I don't even know drag me from my friends" Soul growled getting pretty pissed off.

"Hay Soul"

'That was Maka' Soul thought turning around to his meister.

"Sorry to intrude but I'm taking him" Maka said grabbing Soul's arm.

"I'm sorry too... but Soul and I are going to get some food" Bobby said grabbing onto his other arm also.

"Hold on and wait up i have never seen you a day in my life, and then you just pop up and take my weapon. Hell No" Maka growled.

"Oh then it seems he did not tell you, but I'll go. Soul you should tell her 'cause she is your meister right? Well then goodbye" Bobby said walking off and giving Soul an air kiss and wink.

Soul stood there confused as heck with Maka'mind racing. She looked up at Soul and saw he was just as stunned as she was.

"Soul just in deaths name was she" Maka said staring at Soul, not in a hard why but confused way.

"To tell you the Truth I really don't know" was what was said.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"It took you a long time to get him Maka" Black Star said.

"So you say" was the reply

Anyway Maka, Kid and Black Star there is a mission you have to do" Death said .

"What about us" Lis said pointing to the weapons.

"You guys got something to do too."

"When? Today?" Maka asked.

"No tomorrow"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

When everyone left, Maka looked at all the couples holding hands and even patty with her stuffed animal, then looked at Souls hand. Her cheeks were turning red just thinking about it.

"Soul' Maka said quietly.

"Hmmm" Soul said looking down at Maka. ' Is she blushing' he thought.

"nothing never mind" and they walked home in silence

.

* * *

Niyahtwins:I suck don't I. don't give me an answer but i'll see you then.

(^o^): Review so that we can live in a house


	7. Life goes on

Niyahtwins:I'm so sorry that I didn't post like really I'll i could do was study study study for the first quarter test and it paid off All A's and 100%. And so this is a chapter my sister Laniece help me with it. So i give credit to her. And also my Oc's are here so treat with care. (and yes i do have stupid names)

l(^o^)l : Niyah does not own **Soul Eater **and never will but she does own her cat.

* * *

Death told the weapons to go with Sid and meisters to go with Stein.

"This is are separation point" Tubaski said stopping.

"How long are you going to be gone." Liz said to kid.

"We're leaving for 3 days if you were paying attention" Kid looked at Liz then said-"We're going to china just to say."

Everyone said their 'Good Byes' and departed

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Okay.. Stein how are we getting there." Black*Star said. Maka nodded her approval to the question and Kid just closed his eyes.

"We're going by portal" Stein said sleepily.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Hay Sid what are we doing with them anyway" Soul said

"Today you're going to be working with other weapons and team pair" As soon as Sid said that they were in the classroom with the other weapons.

"Everyone into teams."

Liz and Elisa were a team

Patty and Homes were a team

Tubaski and Basket

Soul looked around and his eyes waded

"So Soul we're a pair It's nice to know that.

Soul only looked at Bobby whom had a grin on her face

"Soul now that our meisters are gone for 3 days we can try to get to know each other better". Bobby said.

Soul only looked with her with blank eyes.

"Okay okay, A) what's your name Miss. and B) How do you know mine?"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry. My name's Bobby and the other, Well Ms Evans, your mom told me about you. One day when I was taking care of her.

-Tell him that I'm sick for a mouth and you are taking care of me-

"She talked about you all the time and how much she misses you.

-Say that I talked about him and that I missed him-

"and how much she wanted to see you."

-Say that I wanted to see him. so .so bad and I was lonely-

Soul looked at Bobby then said. " I haven't seen my mom in years and I don't want to see her now.

"But Soul she is every so lonely with out you there" Bobby said with a dramatic sob

'What is with this girl beaning so dramatic'.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"oh so this is the place it needs more of me so it can be in my godliness" Black*Star grinned.

"MakaChop"

"WHAT was THAT for" Black*Star yelled glaring at Maka

"Oh I'm sorry Black*Star I did that with out even knowing." Maka said looking up.

"Then I feel sorry for Soul" Black*Star replied.

Kid looked at the two and thought ' I even feel sorry for Soul'

"Are we working with others" Maka said

"Yes" Stein Replied

"What are they"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Meisters or Weapons"

"Meisters"

"Let's go then" Kid said walking off.

Maka and Black*Star Followed.

"You kids should be happy and lucky that you got Kid as a partner" Steins said then walked off.( What you need to know is that because Kid is their partner they don't have to be in the same building as other when ever going on trips they can just go to any place with Kid. that's what stein meant not the other thing kids and other.)

* * *

Niyahtwins: I did it and I'm happy but posting the next chapter is something else cause I think I'm going to be on Punishment so pry that i wont.

(^o^): We need Review to go on so lets go people.


	8. Author's note

I will re-write this story so look forward to it.


End file.
